gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZD-004/C Gemini Command
ZD-004/C Gemini Command is a 2nd Generation Mobile Suit, Mass Produced by The Zodian Earth Sphere Military. Design and Development The Gemini Command Model is a enhanced version of the mass produced unit used the Zodian Earth Sphere Federation. The Gemini Command is a more officiant unit that uses the yggrasil drive system in order to power itself and uses a higer output ratio due to advancements in nuclear fusion. The Gemini Command is a high mobility unit with high striking power that includesd an advanced life support system and adaptable thrusters and techtonics allowing for equal mobility and energy output within gravity and without. Specifications Power Source The Gemini Command is fueld by the Yggrasil Drive which uses the combination of Kronos and liquified minerals to conduct a high amount of electricity that powers the Mobile Suit. The centerpiece made of Kronos is suspended weighlessly allowing for adaptability in any enviroment and customability against jamming mechonisms of any kind (Including GN Particles). Design Features The Gemini command shares all the features of the Gemini. The head of the Gemini Command features armor made of titanium and e-carbon along with a retractable sphere camera that works under any conditions allowing for night, thermal and aquatic vision. The sphere retracts in and out of the section of the head directly above the forehead. The torso of the gemini includes the cockpit hatch and two vulcan gun hatches near the shoulder joint of the mobile suit. The arms of the mobile suit are very mobile thatnks to the advanced joints and can punch and move rapidly, the forearm also includes a retractable holster for either sonic blades or pistols. The back of the mobile suit holds the thruster modules allowing for mid air flight. The legs of the Gemini Command are advancced to where they are extremly mobile and can litterly run to speeds near that of a land mammal such as the cheetah without thrusters but due to it's mass it covers a much larger area in a much shorter time. The sides & back of the waist contain holsters for weaponry. The heel's of the feet include thurster allowing for stability in flight. Armaments *'1x Heavy Sword:' Land Stationed Gemini's is normally included with a close quaters heavy sword made with iron that has enough weight to slash through 5 ft thick layers of E-Carbon. *1x Beam Lance: Space Station Gemini are normally equipted with a Beam Lance created with the same material as the mobile suit but includes four ports used to fire linear blasts. *'1x Sub Machine Gun:' Gemini is included with a mid range sub machine gun that is used to pierce enemy armor and destroy the interior. *'4x Grenades:' Gemini has 4 hip mounted grenades (2 on each side) that cause large explosions and thick layers of debris. *'2x Sonic Blades:' Gemini has 2 forearm contained Sonic Blades that are used to slice directly through the enemy. *'2x Vulcan Guns:' Gemini has dual vulcan gun chambers located near the shoulder joint of the torso. Category:Constellation Colony